


Snapshots

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: It's Hacy week.I'm trying to do it by chapter, I might double up to cheat, but I'm not sure.Chapter 1: Ways to say I love you/Domestic FluffChapter 2: AngstChapter 3: Hurt/ComfortChapter 4: More Domestic FluffChapter 5: What IfChapter 6: Alternative UniverseChapter 7: Free Choice (More Domestic Fluff)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 33
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in the summer between season 1 and season 2.

Maggie raced into the kitchen. 

“OMG, you guys! It’s here!” she squealed, waving a small packing in her hand. 

Mel looked up at her sister, bleary-eyed from studying a 500 year old treaty between rival troll clans. Since becoming the de-facto leaders of the magical community, all of the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter, had worked almost non-stop between disputes, negotiations and their full-time jobs. For example, at the moment Mel, Macy and Harry were elbows deep in a contract negotiation where they had been tapped as last-minute meditators before a war broke out. To make matters worse, the trolls, as a well-established and respected people, had alliances across the magical community meaning that any internal dispute could spill over into the nations of the Fey, the Kelpies, and even the Satyrs. So the academics of the family hit the books to save the world again. 

“Can this wait?” Mel groaned 

“No,” Maggie insisted, “The tension in this room is filling up the house and none of you have been sleeping. So a happy little break is what you all need.” 

“Mags, I know you mean well--” Macy started. 

“Five minutes. 10 max. The papers will not disappear because you went on the equivalent of a bathroom break,” Maggie continues. 

Both Mel and Macy looked at Harry for support. 

Harry scrunched up his nose, “You both know it’s easier just to give in. And, she does have a point.” 

Making her way to the living room, Maggie shouted, “Sister of Emotion wins again! Come bring your beautiful brains to me.” 

Macy shook her head on a chuckle and closed the Book of Shadows. Following Maggie’s voice, the three of them saw that she had displayed film printouts of pictures across the coffee table. 

Mel started in awe at the pictures before them, “When did you have time to do this?” 

Maggie shrugged, “You know me. Pics or it didn’t happen.” 

Macy picked up a photo and looked at it, “You had them developed?” 

Mel smiled at her younger sister, “Scrapbook?” 

Maggie nodded, “Scrapbook.” 

She pulled the old, but well cared for book from underneath the table. She smiled at it. 

“Mom kept a lot of these, even after most of the pics were digital. But the special ones, we printed them, so...,” Maggie said and opened the scrapbook to a blank page, “Do you want to help me fill it?”

The three smiled and took places around the coffee table, laughing and reminiscing as they picked up pictures and handed them to Maggie to be immortalized in the book. 

Macy noticed a picture of herself, eyes closed, resting against something. She picked it up and realized she was resting against someone, Harry. She was smiling in the photo, content. It was taken just three weeks ago, when Maggie and Mel had planned a family cookout to celebrate the end of the semester. On the back patio, she rested on Harry’s shoulder with a warm cup of tea in her hand to stave off the slight chill of the early evening. Macy smiled at the picture warmly. 

“What are you looking at?” Harry asked. 

“Oh,” Macy said suddenly, slightly embarrassed, but not quite able to pinpoint why. She turned the picture over so he could see. 

“Oh,” he said, in response, mimicking her delight and slight discomfort, “Are you going to add that to the book?” 

Macy looked at the book that was filled with pictures of family and sisterhood, but somehow, this photo didn’t belong there, hidden away except for special occasions. 

“No,” she said suddenly and picked up a picture of her and her sisters as well. Mel and Maggie, startled by her sudden move, looked at her. 

“I want to keep my family close to me,” she said. 

“Aww,” Maggie intoned, “That’s so sweet.” 

“All of these can’t go in the scrapbook. Some deserved to be framed,” Mel announced and went to the book nook to find frames. 

“You’re going to put those pictures in your bedroom?” Harry asked. 

Macy shrugged, “Maybe. I might put them in my purse though.” 

She looked at Harry in the eye, “I like to keep my friends close too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, oh the Angst. 
> 
> Takes place during Episode 2X10 "Curse Words"  
> When Harry says it's time to drop the pretense, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.

“Alright, let’s drop the pretense. You know damn well how I feel about you. So please, don’t make this harder than it already is,” Harry demanded, his voice colder and harder than Macy had ever heard it. He sounded frustrated, angry and if she was honest, it scared her a bit. Something of that must have shone in her eyes because suddenly, his voice gentled. 

“You should have what and whomever your heart desires, Macy. Goodbye,” he said and made his way toward the door as her eyes began water.

“Don’t go,” she said softly. 

“Pardon?” 

“Don’t go,” she said in a stronger tone. She lifted her head, pointed a finger and lit a wall of fire at Harry’s feet. He jumped back and turned around, frustrated.

Macy glared at him, “We’re not done yet.” 

“Macy,” he started. 

“No!” Macy ordered and the bunker seemed to reverberate with her emotional energy as the fires went down. 

She walked closer to Harry, “The last man to raise his voice at me was my father and you are not him.” 

“I didn’t--” 

“Eh-eh. You want to drop the pretense, then you damn well can handle the consequences because Goddess knows I am sick of tip-toeing over your bruised ego.”

“My ego?” 

“Yes, unless you think there’s another reason you are so ready to cavort with little Ms. Demon Spawn besides she makes you feel like a ‘Big, strong whitelighter’,” she continued, deepening her voice at the end in mockery. 

“Abby needed my help,” he insisted. 

“And I proved to you she was lying. And she tried to kill me. And she killed those other witches and she’s put the lives of my sisters in danger again and again. And yet somehow, you think she’s redeemable and worthy of your time?” 

“Like the time that you’ve spent with my darklighter,” Harry threw back.

“He. Kid. Napped. Me.” she replied, clapping on the syllables for emphasis. 

“And invaded my mind,” she continued, “None of those interactions were voluntary.” 

“But you said you liked it. That you liked him.”

“When?” she demanded. 

“In your… in his fantasy or projected dream, whatever it was,” he said, stammering over the words. 

Macy squinted her eyes at him, “What are you talking about?” 

Harry looked up at Macy, suddenly feeling guilty, but not sure why, “When you were taken, Abby convinced me to let her into my mind.” 

“What? That’s crazy.” 

“I was desperate. And since the darklighter and I are connected the idea was if we unlocked the walls in my mind, we could find you. It worked. I saw one of your interactions with him and you notice that I… that he was different. He asked you if you liked it. You said yes,” he finished. 

Macy huffed out a breath and walked away, needing something to lean on. 

“I understand,” he continued, “Bold, selfish, charming. Everything that I’m not, or can’t be. I can see why he or Julian is more interesting. There’s no reason to be ashamed of that.” 

Macy let out a bark of laughter and glared at him, “You know, you’re not as pure as you think you are.” 

“Excuse me?” he asked, thrown by the sudden change in subject. 

“If we’re talking about feelings and specifically what I felt from you when I was the source. Then yes, I heard you say that you loved me,” she stated and moved toward him, “But under that love was a ton of lust. And in the lust, fantasy after fantasy of everything from me seducing you in your office to us fucking in the Hall of Elders flashed across my mind in a tenth of a millisecond.” 

Macy cocked her head at him, daring him to deny it. His breathing increased, but he said nothing. 

“I absolutely did not act like myself in any of those fantasies,” she said and moved closer into his space, “But did you like it?” 

Harry darted his eyes away. 

“Did you like it?” she asked again. 

“Yes,” he said, finally meeting her gaze. 

“But you knew the difference between fantasy and reality. You didn’t actually want me to change who I am. And who I am, Harry Greenwood, is someone who is loyal to her friends. Loves her family. And when someone who falls into both categories tells me to do something like not mention what I heard because it was a gross violation of their privacy and they don’t want to talk about it, I respect that,” she stated. 

“I know.” 

“Do you? Because for months, you’ve been acting like you don’t know me at all. It takes time for me to process my feelings, you know that. It’s only been a year and a half and I’m still getting used to my family and you know that. I’ve lost my job, my academic career. I’ve gone on mission after mission by myself because the power of three is MIA. I was isolated, kidnapped, I tried to call you and you didn’t come. I hadn’t felt that alone since my father died and--” 

Macy didn’t know when the tears started flowing, but once that started, she couldn’t stop. Harry pulled her in and held her. She cried the kind of ugly cry that sends shudders through your body as buried emotions demand to be let out. Harry held her, strong in his own arms as tears prickled his own eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair, “I’m so sorry.” 

He wasn’t sure if she heard him. It didn’t matter. He would apologize again and again, until he was certain she had heard him. He reviewed the last few months in his mind and saw things he didn’t see before. Macy’s exhaustion. The fear in her voice when the darklighter was mentioned. Her hesitancy which he initially read a way to protect his feelings were reframed as unsurety about her own… trauma. 

The word flashed across his mind and threw everything into sharp relief. He had a lot make up for, starting here, where he held his friend and let her cry.


	3. Nurse Sprog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ficlet which takes place during Episode 2X18 "Don't Look Back In Anger" in the minutes between Jordan calling Macy's phone and him arrive at the house. James has to play nurse. He has no clue what he's doing, but he'll try.

The voice he heard over the small radio said that he would come over soon, wherever here was. James panicked as the woman at his feet convulsed. He was never trained as a medic in the army and nothing in drama school prepared him for this. But there were some basics about first aid that he had learned from his mother. 

Head elevation. That was a thing, right?, he thought as he bent down beside her and lifted her head into his lap. She calmed a little bit and he reached down to stroke her arm. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered, “Help is coming, just stay with me.” 

Shaking off a sudden feeling of deja vu, he continued moving his hand up and down her arms as her seizures calmed and ceased. He breathed a little easier, but somehow knew that this woman, this strong woman, was not out of danger. 

He found himself holding her hand and checking her pulse with the other. Her pulse was strong, she didn’t have a fever and she was breathing. 

As he stroked her knuckles, which seemed to calm her further, he couldn’t help, but marvel at the change a few hours made. He had seen her and sisters create an invisible barrier that made them seem otherworldly. He had thought foolishly he might be able to take this one on his own since she seemed to like him a bit… and then she moved a trunk with her mind. Whatever this “Magic” was, he didn’t want to mess with it. And yet, when he saw the pictures, evidence that someone with his face meant so much to these girls, he couldn’t leave. 

He wasn’t “Harry”, but he knew a family when he saw one… and he still deeply missed his own. Maybe he wasn’t the man they knew and maybe this wasn’t his family, but as he stroked her hand, Macy, he thought her name was, he promised to be a good man and perhaps that would be enough.


	4. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the summer between season 1 and season 2, Maggie convinces the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood clan to play Rock Band. 
> 
> Domestic Fluff Song fic is now a genre. 
> 
> The song is Don't Let Go by En Vogue.

Harry felt the strap go over his hand and wondered for the 10th time how he got talked into this. 

“Is everybody ready?” Maggie called from beside him, staring directly at the tv. She held the mic in her hand like the expert she was while Mel sat on the couch with three circular discs arranged on the coffee table like the drum set. 

“Maggie?” Macy asked, holding the other mic, “Shouldn’t someone be on bass.” 

Maggie sighed, “It’s a group song. I need someone else to take the second lead and Mel sounds like a choked Hyena.” 

“Hey!” Mel called out. 

Maggie shrugged, “Your drumming skills are still fire though.” 

Mel grumbled something about little sisters being the worst, but remained where she was. 

“Okay,” Macy continued, “But why this song. It’s kinda intense” 

“It’s got one of the best vocal tracks in the entire game. Come on, it’s one of my favorites,” Maggie begged with puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, but I choose the next one,” Macy replied. 

Maggie squealed and grabbed the controller. After she pressed the button, the song loaded and showed four beautiful Black women in sexy, selectively revealing clothes. Individually, each one looked formidable, but together, they were a force to be reckoned with. 

The instrument and vocals guides appeared on the tv screen and Maggie and Macy began to sing. 

_What's it gonna be?  
'cause I can't pretend.  
Don't you wanna be more than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
You have the right to lose control_

Harry nearly choked as he heard the first lyrics, stumbling over the fake guitar keys on his plastic faux guitar controller. The song was low and sensual and while normally he could block that out and enjoy the music on an aesthetic level, the fact that Macy was singing changed everything. He knew Maggie could sing, but the power and passion in Macy’s voice was totally unexpected. He had no clue how he was going to keep it together for five minutes. Fortunately, it looked like Maggie was going to take the first verse 

_I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move to soon it would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied till we're taking those vows_

Harry continued concentrating on the guide on the television. The guitar notes got a little repetitive after a while, but he didn’t trust himself to look at Macy as she swayed out of the corner of his eye. He made it through the bridge and the second chorus with no problem and then, he swore, he felt Macy move close to him as her verse started. 

_I often fantasize the stars above are watching you  
They know my heart and speak to yours like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes  
I'd pretend I was you  
And lose control_

Harry didn’t know if the brush of Macy’s hips against his thigh was an accident or not since she seemed so into the music, but whatever it was, it short-circuited his brain and went directly to his cock, which hadn’t seen much action since things with Charity went bad… very bad. And with that ice-cold thought, he was able to reel in his libido and finish the song. The girls finished the last line and as the game calculated their scores. 90%, 92%, 91%, 76%. Maggie looked at Harry. 

“Aww, tough break, Har,” she sympathized. 

Harry shrugged, “Well, this is all so new to me. You three clearly have had your practice.”

Mel smiled, “Yeah. Mags played this nearly every day in junior high.” 

“Did Mom play?” Macy asked. 

Mel nodded and launched into a story of Marisol going smoothly between the play guitar, drums, and keyboard. Harry quietly excused himself to start dinner… and double-check that his libido was in check. 

Halfway through the stir-fry he was cooking, Macy came into the kitchen. 

“Smells good,” she said

“It’s an easy recipe, but delicious,” he turned the burner on low and let it simmer. He turned to her. 

“I had no idea you could sing like that.” 

Macy shrugged, “Music used to be my passion until I really dove into science.” 

“And baking?” he asked. 

“I can have more than one love in my life. What about you?”

“Me?” 

“Can you only have one love or is there room for more?” she asked, something curiously hesitant in her voice. 

Harry took a slight breath and answered in a way that he hoped was both vague and specific. “I believe that we find what we need when we need it. But this life can be so hard, Macy, we need to find happiness wherever and as often as we can.”

A slow smile spread over her full lips.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” she said and left the kitchen. 

Harry had no clue what just happened, but something seemed to click into place. A puzzle piece to… something. For right now, he turned back to the stir-fry and found himself humming. 

_What's it gonna be?_  
_Cause I can't pretend._  
_Don't you wanna be more than friends?_


	5. The Westwell Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Macy makes the potion to bring Harry back, James tries to learn more about and who is this Harry character exactly?

James watched the tallest and, he presumed, eldest of the sisters make her way up the stairs to his invisible prison. With her full head of curls and curves to die for, he could easily admit that she was a lovely woman. They all were, really, but something about this one pulled him in. Despite his desire to get out of this place, a small part of him wanted to get to know her better. She had spilled her heart out to him when she thought he was this “Harry” bloke. He didn’t say anything about that in front of her sisters because he wasn’t a complete arse, but he was curious. 

“I’m glad you’re no longer running into the wall,” she said, walking to the work station just outside his mini prison. 

James shrugged, “Mum always said I was stubborn. But I do learn eventually.” 

“Good to know,” Macy replied noncommittally and turned to the work station. 

James watched with a slight fascination at the precision with which she mixed and measured her materials. She was exact and continued to check her book as she moved forward. 

“You a nurse?” he asked. 

“Excuse me?” she questioned as she turned around. 

“Or maybe a cook?” he guessed. 

“I’ll have you know--” 

James held his hands up in surrender, “No disrespect. Seriously. My mum was a cook… and nurse at one point. You’re precise, like her. Not spilling a drop and double checking your work. You remind me of her.”

“Oh,” she replied, taken aback by his observation and compliment, ”Well, the answer is neither. I’m a doctor.”

“No shit. A doctor and you do magic?,” he questioned.

Macy smiled. 

“Science and magic are not as incapable as you might think,” she said. 

“Really?” he prompted, encouraging her to go on. 

Macy cocked her head at him, “I know you’re not interested in this, James.”

“Maybe I’m interested in you,” he countered. 

She turned away, not sure how this conversation had gotten away from her.

“I mean you are interesting,” he continued, “Beautiful, smart, strong, I’ve got to wonder what this ‘Harry’ did to get someone like you cause God knows I couldn’t pull it off.” 

Continuing to grind herbs with her mortar and pestle, she replied, “Maybe because I’m not something to get or pull off. Harry and I’s relationship isn’t a bank heist or something he got away with. He earned my respect.” 

“How?” James asked.

Macy ignored him. 

“Come on, tell me about him, this love of your life,” he prodded. 

Macy grinded her herbs even louder. 

“Oi!” he shouted, startling her and causing the small stone bowl to clatter to the table. 

She turned around, stretched out her hand and mentally yanked the chair to slide under James’ legs, forcing him to sit down. With a flick of her wrist, she rewrapped the ropes around James’ arms. 

“What!” he exclaimed, shocked as he tried to move his restrained arms. 

Macy focused on a tiny corner of his shirt and mentally tore it off, creating an improvised gag. The fabric hovered in front of James’ face.

“I’m sorry,” he shouted. 

Macy’s mouth quirked up, “That’s better. I think it will be better for everyone involved if you stay quiet.” 

“Normally, I would agree with you, but I can’t.” 

The cloth lifted off of the floor.

“Hey, hey,” James rushed, “Look it from my perspective okay? The way I see it, yesterday, when I fell asleep, it was 1957, I was in England, my 7 year old son was dying and my wife hated me. Today, I wake up, a gorgeous woman who I never met says she’s in love with me, her sisters tell me it is the year 2020, I’m in America and my son has grandkids. You can’t blame me for having questions.”

Macy mentally let the cloth drift down to the floor and pulled up her own seat, just outside of the barrier. She sighed. 

“I suppose I can’t. What do you want to know?” she asked. 

James leaned back, surprised. 

“Just like that?” 

“Believe it or not, James, I was where you were last year... without the Rip Van Winkle effect. I had just moved to a new town, found out I had sisters, the mother I had never met was dead and I was a witch,” she laughed lightly, “It was wild 24 hours.”

“Sounds like it.” 

Macy leaned toward him, “But I had a friend help me through it” 

“Harry?” James concluded. 

“Harry,” she confirmed. 

James took a breath, “So he’s a what? Another witch? A wizard? Jiminy Cricket?” 

Macy laughed, “Jiminy Cricket?!” 

“Well with a name like Harry Greenwood, he sounds like a prat. You know, one of those posh types that goes to boarding school and drinks tea with their picky up.”

Macy chucked again, “He’s not that bad.” 

“I’m just saying,” James replied and tried to lift his arms in expression, but found them still bound to the chair. 

“Can you?” he asked. 

“Promise not to run into the barrier or be a jerk?” 

He nodded. Macy waved her fingers and the bindings unwound. 

James rubbed his wrists and stood up. He walked to the edge of the barrier and looked at the workbench.

“I assume whatever ‘potion’ you’re putting together will turn me back into Harry, right?” he continued.

“You’re not transformed, I think, it’s more like growing up.”

“Explain?” 

“If I turned you back into a teenager, you’d be a lot like you are now, but time and experience changes everyone. You lost a lot of time and a lot of experience. I want to help you get it back.” 

“With a name change?” he questioned. 

Macy sighed, “You can be whoever you want to be. I just want my friend back.” 

“And the love of your life,” James pressed. 

Macy sighed, “I don't know if he'd agree with that.” 

“He'd be a fool not to,” James insisted with a soft tone, staring directly in Macy’s eyes. 

“I…” she started, “I’ve got to get back to work.” 

She turned, returning to her potion, silently wondering how each version of Harry seemed to be able to get under her skin.


	6. I am not your Black best friend: Adventures in a Small Town Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Elementary School Principal  
> A Talented Baker  
> And a Frenemy

With her strawberry blonde hair flowing down her back in gentle curls, Abby ran into her bakeshop with frantic excitement. 

“Macy! Macy!” she called, interrupting Macy as she dealt with a customer. 

“Sorry,” Macy said, apologizing to Randall, a kind man in his mid 60’s who was one of their regular customers. 

Abby ran up to the counter. 

“Stop ignoring me.” 

Macy turned to her best friend sharply, “Abby, wait til I’m done.” 

Abby let out huff, grabbed a brown paper bag and looked at the man before her, “Randall, right?” 

Randall puffed up his chest a bit, “Yes, ma’am. My wife and I--” 

“That’s great,” Abby said and quickly stuffed the bag with two random muffins. 

She shoved the back into Randall’s face and smiled, “On the house.”

“Oh, how gorgeous,” Randall chuckled, “But do these have nuts in them, my wife--” 

“I’m sure she'll love it,” Abby insisted, practically shoving him out the door. She locked the door behind him and turned the sign over from open to closed. 

Macy folded her arms at her, “Was that necessary?” 

“Yes, cause I have big news and you weren’t listening.” 

“Okay, I’m all ears.” 

“We’re catering the elementary school’s Holiday festival this year!” Abby squealed. 

“What? Isn’t that job for the PTA?”

Abby gave her an exaggerated frown, “Sadly, the whole PTA came down with a horrible case of the chicken pox this year. Nasty business, horribly contagious.” 

Macy looked at her friend openmouthed, “What did you do?”

“I did nothing. It’s not my fault that all their kids play together, unsupervised.” 

Macy let out a breath, “And what did Harry have to say about this?” 

“Harold is delighted we will take care of all his baking needs,” she gushed. 

Macy narrowed her eyes at her, “And by “we”, you mean me.”

“Absolutely not. I mean you are by far the superior baker, as always, I will lend a hand in the presentation.”

“Right.” 

Abby shrugged, “You just don’t have the eye for culinary design as I do, nor the mind for business. That’s why we make a great team.” 

Something in Macy’s eyes flared. Suddenly she couldn’t think of anything else she wanted to do than to light her business partner on fire. 

“Hey, Mace” a cheerful voice called from behind her. Her little sister, Maggie bounced in through the back entrance. 

“Should you be learning ABC’s, Minnie Mouse,” Abby snarked. 

“Should you be at obedience school,” called another voice, the middle sister, Mel, as she entered from the kitchen. 

Mel and Abby sniped at each other often, but Macy couldn’t figure out why. Abby was kind, generous, sweet and… and… 

“Well, I’ve got to dash. Macy, maybe your sisters can help with our project.”

“Where are you going?” 

“To dinner, of course. I think Harold might finally propose now that I’ve saved his little festival,” she cheered. 

“And when does he think you’ll be doing the baking?” 

“This weekend, of course,” she said and walked up to Macy. She reached up and touched her cheek, “You know, you're the best friend a girl could ask for.” 

Macy gave Abby a pinched smile, “Same.” 

A knock sounded at the door as Harry peeked through the window. 

Abby jumped and squealed, “He’s here.” 

“Yes he is,” Mel deadpanned while Macy remained silent. 

Abby unlocked the door and Harry made his way in. Wearing a comfortable grey sweater and jeans, he didn’t quite look like an elementary school principal, more like the cool college professor, but Macy liked him no matter what he wore. 

“Good evening, ladies,” he greeted. 

“Hi,” Macy said shyly. 

“Aarggh, seeing my boss after hours. There’s got to be a law against this,” Mel joked. 

Harry laughed, “And how is student-teaching going with the 4th graders?” 

“They’re all terrible humans in their own unique way," she replied and then smiled, "I love them all." 

“See, I told you,” Harry said. 

Mel chuckled in agreement, “I really thought Kindergarten was my thing, but---” 

“Okay, enough with the chitchat,” Abby interrupted, “Harold and I have a date. I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Bye Mags, Mel… Macy”

“It’s good to see you, Harry,” Macy commented. 

Harry smiled, “Likewise” 

“Chop, chop, we can’t miss our reservation,” Abby said and pushed him out the door. 

Mel huffed the minute they were gone, “What does he see in her?” 

Macy started shutting down the cash register, “I think it’s sweet.” 

“Sweet? She gets to date Prince Charming while you do all the work?” Maggie accused as she put the chairs on top of the tables. 

Her sisters stared at her surprised. Maggie looked up and caught them looking at her. 

“What? I think she’s a bitch too.” 

“Maggie, you love everyone,” said Mel. 

“Not people who overwork my sister and take their boyfriends,” Maggie stated.

“Harry and I are just friends,” Macy said, ignoring her sisters. 

“And why do you think he parked himself here all summer? Cause he liked the scones?” Mel questioned. 

Macy threw her hand up, “He loves the scones. He said they remind him of home.” 

Maggie narrowed her eyes at her sister, “And that has nothing to do with you giving him a sample everyday.” 

“I needed an expert opinion to make sure I got it right,” she insisted. 

“He’s not Gordon Ramsey, Macy. He’s the cute school principal who was all yours until Ursula came in a scooped him away,” Maggie stated. 

Mel leaned into her little sister, “Ursula?” 

“Comes in last minute, steals her voice, steals her man and is a power-hungry octopus on the inside,” Maggie explained. 

“Accurate,” Mel announced. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Mel asked. 

“Do?” Macy said, “There’s nothing I can do. You heard her. Harry’s probably down one knee as we speak. Abby’s getting her happily ever after. And I won’t let the school down because Abby can be… abrasive.” 

“Mace,” Maggie stated, saddened at her sister's resignation. 

“Hey. Either help me or not, but I’ve got your 4th graders depending on me, Mel. And Maggie, you know you make the best macaroons in the world. I could really use a hand.” 

Mel and Maggie sighed and made their way to the back kitchen to help Macy with the preparations. Maggie turned on the stereo and Ariana Grande’s “Break Up With Your Girlfriend” came blasting over the speakers. 

“Maggie,” Macy called. 

“What?” she asked. 

Macy stared at her. 

“Fine, fine,” Maggie said and changed the station as another song came on. 

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend (That's right)  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

“Maggie,” both Mel and Macy called at her. 

“What?” she said again, “Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something.” 

“Yeah,” Macy muttered and looked at her reflection in the thin mirror that ran along the opposite wall, “The universe.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was 11:30pm when Macy decided to call it quits for the day. She had sent her sisters home an hour ago, promising she wouldn’t long. They texted her every 30 minutes to make sure that she was actually leaving. Her sisters were annoying at times, but sweet. She knew they wanted the best for her. Abby wanted the best for her too. That’s why Abby had taken the risk of going into business with her. In her heart of hearts, Macy knew that Abby was right. Macy didn’t really have the mind for business and getting financing. That was the real hard work. Baking was just measures, temperatures, patterns--

Suddenly she heard the fiddle of the front door latch. 

“We’re closed,” Macy shouted, although that should be obvious, it was almost midnight. It was a small town, everything shut down at 9pm. There was more forceful pushing against the front door. Macy grabbed the baseball bat she hid in the back kitchen. Although she lived in Small Town, USA, her father had raised her as a city girl and that meant that when it was time, she was ready to fight. 

“I don’t know who you are,” she called out, “But I am armed.” 

She pushed open the door between the back kitchen and front just as the door opened. Macy charged with her bat overhead. 

“Ahh!” she cried. 

“Ahh!” Harry shouted in response and stepped back out of the doorway and closed the door between them. 

Shocked and slightly unsure about what she saw, Macy put the bat down and opened the door. She saw Harry bent over, taking deep gulps of air on the sidewalk. 

“Harry?”

Harry put a finger up, letting her know to give him a little more time to catch his breath. 

Macy fully stepped outside of the bakery and walked toward him. 

“Did I… ever tell you,” he said in between gasps, “That I’m wee bit scared of ghosts?” 

“Ghosts?”

“Ghost, goblins, witches, poltergeists. Anything supernatural, really,” he finished.

“Oh,” Macy said, not quite sure how to react. 

“You see my gran was a witch. Or at least called herself one. Did rituals and the like.”

“So you think that stuff is real?” she questioned. 

“I--” 

A feminine groan caught both of their attention. On the other side of Macy, Abigail lay passed out on a sidewalk bench.

“What happened to her?” Macy asked, running over to her. 

“I’ll explain once we get her inside,” he said and gestured for Macy to help him lift her up and take her into the shop. 

Along with the traditional table and chairs, the bakery also had homely looking couches that added warmth to the decor. It was one of the handful of Macy’s ideas that made it into the final design. Harry and Macy laid Abby on one of the couches and took off her heels. Abby’s eyes cracked open. 

“Harold, sweetheart,” she said and grabbed for him. Harry caught her hands. 

“No.”

“No!” she said, beginning to sound indignant and half lifting herself up. 

Macy rushed in beside Harry, “Relax, Abs, it's just a dream.” 

“A dream?” Abby asked. 

“Yes, would I be here if this were real?”

“No,” Abby said, letting her eyes drift close, “Cause Harold… can do better… than a baker.”

She snored on the last word, sleep overtaking her. 

Harry turned to her, “How did you do that?”

“I’ve known Abby since college. Word to the wise, Sleepy drunk Abby is always better than Angry drunk Abby,” she said and took a seat in the bay window at the front of the shop. Lined with a cushion, it was one of Macy’s favorite parts of the shop. She gestured for Harry to sit next to her. 

“So what happened?” she asked. 

Harry took a breath, “We broke up.” 

“Oh.” 

“Well, I broke up with her to be more precise. She didn’t take well.”

Macy stared at the sleeping woman. 

“Understatement” 

“Yes, well, she proceeded to throw her drink at me and get plastered at some seedy bar,” Harry rubbed his forehead, “Nearly got me knocked out by some guy named Butch.” 

“What?” Macy asked. 

“She pretended she didn’t know me when I tried to get her out of there. Apparently chivalry’s not dead and she nearly had them convinced I was a stalker, until she kissed me in front of the whole assembly,” he continued, wincing at the memory. 

“But as you see, we made it home,” Harry finished, the weariness in his eyes making him look 10 years older. 

“I hate her so much,” Macy muttered, under her breath. 

“Pardon?”

Macy looked up at him, “Nothing.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, “No. I heard you. You said you hated her.” 

“Why would I say that? She’s my best friend?” she asked. 

“Is she?” 

“Of course. We… I…” she suddenly got up, “I don’t have time for this, Harry. I’ve got to take care of Abby.” 

Harry stood up with her. 

“She’s sleeping. There’s not much you can do," he commented.

“Well, there’s still baking to do,” Macy insisted. 

Harry huffed, “You’re doing that too! I knew it. Abby can’t cook to save her life.” 

“Baking and cooking are not the same thing,” Macy said. 

Harry walked closer to her, “Only a real baker would say that.” 

Macy swallowed, “I take my baking very seriously, you know that.”

“I do. It’s one of my favorite things about you. You care so much,” he said and took her hand. 

Macy looked at their hands and back up at him. 

“You have favorite things about me?” she asked. 

Harry nodded.

“An entire list,” he said and took her hand, “Would you like to hear it?” 

“Yes,” she whispered into the night air and kissed him softly. Gently. It was the sweetest of first kisses to take place in a back shop.

“You Bitch!” Abby cried out from the sofa, sitting straight up. 

Macy stood beside Harry, their hand still intertwined. 

“Abby, I--” 

Suddenly, Abby shot fire from her hands at Macy. Instinctively, Macy let out a fire blast of her own.

“Fucking Charmed Ones!” Abby screeched out.

“Demon Bitch,” Macy countered and pushed combined firepower into the wall. 

“Harry,” Macy said, “Get my sisters.” 

Harry orbbed away. 

“What is this, Abby?” Macy asked as they circled each other. 

“Oh this old thing. It’s your own Hallmark original movie, starring me, of course.”

“And I guess the hero breaking up with the heroine and kissing the side character breaks the formula, huh?” 

“Something like that. But I don’t see how--” 

“Bye Abby!” Macy said, and mentally pushed Abby off of her feet and threw her into a truck behind her. Mentally locking the padlocks, Macy stared at her handiwork as her sisters appeared beside her. Mel looked at her. 

“How did you--” 

“My story, my rules,” she said. 

Suddenly a trio of glowing golden butterflies flew into the shop. 

“What’s that?” Maggie asked. 

Macy smiled.

“The way out,” she said and reached out to touch one. Suddenly the world was filled with a bright golden light and filled up the entire room.  
\---------------------

Macy groaned as she woke up. She lifted her arms up, but could only move them about five inches away from her body. 

“Is everyone okay?!” she shouted as she struggled against this… her fingers left the inside seem of a zipper and a latch. She grabbed the latch and pulled it down. 

Sleeping bag?, she thought as she opened it. 

“Where are we?” she heard Mel call out. 

Reaching her sister, Macy unzipped her sleeping bag as well. She looked around and saw Harry helping a dazed Maggie out of her sleeping bag as well. They were in Abby’s apartment, surrounding a faux campfire set up with a set of candles in the middle. 

“Did you have fun?!!” asked a cheerful voice. 

A petite young woman with bright colors and glitter in her hair came into view. 

“Chloe?’ Mel questioned. 

“Surprise!” she said, ever perky and rushed to hug everyone in the circle. 

“Not that we’re not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?” Maggie asked. 

“Your friend, Abby, found me. She said she was throwing a surprise Girls Night for the Charmed Ones, plus Harry and invited me to come,” she said with her bubbly energy. 

“Oh?” Mel asked, looking at everyone else in the circle. 

“Yep, but by the time I got here, you were all asleep, but with Abby’s help, I added a little whimsy into your sleep so you could all have fun together in dreamland,” Chloe finished. 

The Charmed Ones looked at each other, trying to figure out who would break it to their dangerously innocent friend. 

“Chloe,” Harry said, breaking the silence, “Abby is not our friend.” 

“But she’s so nice,” Chloe stated. 

“She was using you, to hurt us,” Mel continued. 

Chloe took this in, “Does this mean I did something bad again?”

“Sort of,” Macy said, but took Chloe, “But I think that this means that maybe we all should be hanging out more so we know who are real friends are and what real friendship is like.” 

“So??” Chloe asked. 

Maggie smiled, “You want to do a Girls Night at our house?” 

Chloe jumped and clapped her hands joyfully. 

Macy laughed, “Harry, please take us home.” 

They all came together and touched hands. 

“Wait,” Mel said and looked at Abby, still sleeping, “What about her?” 

Mel looked at Macy, “You did lock her in the truck with no air. What if she dies in the dream, will she die here?” 

Chloe laughed, “No. Whimsy, remember? She’ll wake up automatically when she really, really, really has to pee.” 

Picturing Abby as she struggled to get out of the sleeping bag during a bathroom emergency, The Charmed Ones let a good belly laugh as they orbbed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my take on a Hallmark movie gone Charmed. Like, how many 25 year old women own bakeries in quaint small towns?? Seriously? 
> 
> Though Macy could totally pull it off.


	7. New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns to do hair.

Harry flexed his hand, stretching out the kinks. 

“You okay there, babe,” Macy asked her husband as she felt his hand leave her head. They had been discussing this day for a long time, with Harry going so far as to buy head mannequins to practice on. Mel and Maggie had reviewed some of their favorite braiding techniques with him and it was clear that he was still very much a novice. But no matter his nerves, today was the day that he would do his wife’s hair. 

Macy sat patiently between his knees, facing the vanity. This meant so much to the both of them and Macy wanted to savor each moment. She knew Harry had put a lot of pressure on himself to get this right.. His commitment was one of the many things she loved about him. She had been talking on and off throughout the entire styling process to encourage him and to help keep him out of his head. 

“I’m fine,” he said, “Just a little cramp.” 

He grabbed the thin comb to the side of him and used the narrow edge to create another part in Macy’s hair. 

“Grab, under, up. Grab, under, up,” he muttered to himself as he worked on her next cornrow. He had decided to do half cornrows, so the braids only went half-way over her head. 

“You know, my grandmother used to do this for me,” Macy said, smiling, “She would ask me about my day, school, boys.” 

“Sounds like a fantastic woman,” Harry replied.

“She was. I loved going to her house in North Carolina. Somehow her house always smelled like biscuits,” she said. 

“You two were close.” 

“Yeah,” Macy said, shrugging, “Or as close as we could be with me being in boarding school and Dad being… Dad. But I always belonged in her house, you know. She was a bit of a witch too.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, scooping a small bit of oil on his finger and running it down Macy’s part. 

“Umhm. I thought it was just good luck charms, but she did little things here or there. Grew an herb garden, created a protection charm with St. John Wort. I stopped wearing mine when I was in college... and then I lit someone on fire,” she chuckled. 

“He deserved it.” 

She snorted, “I didn’t say I felt guilty about it.”

Macy sighed deeply and stared at nothing, “I wish you could meet them. My dad and my grandma.” 

“Do you think they’d like me?” 

“Not at first,” she said honestly, “My grandma was a bit set in her ways and was always suspicious of white people. Given how she grew up, I can’t blame her. She told me so many stories. There was even a young boy lynched in the next town over when she was 12.” 

“My word.” 

“Yeah,” Macy breathed out, “But she’d grow to love you like I do. My dad too. Especially after they try your rarebit.” 

“Well, if you think that’s winning, they should see my styling skills,” he announced. 

“You’re done?” 

“Yes,” he said anxiously and passed Macy a handheld mirror. 

She held it up and turned her head from side to side, inspecting her new cornrows. Harry barely kept from fidgeting as she inspected the straightness of the lines and the tightness of the braids in the mirror. 

She turned around and looked at him with a stern expression… and slowly smiled. 

“It’s perfect.” 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

Macy grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her for a kiss. 

“Yes,” she said and pulled him down further until he was on the ground with her. 

They kissed slow and sweet and scooted together until their legs were intertwined on the carpet. 

“Isn’t this how we got into this situation?” Macy laughed and placed Harry’s hands on her growing belly. Harry smiled, looking at her baby bump. 

“Did you see?” she asked her baby, “Your dad can do hair now.” 

“Learning, learning,” he clarified, “But I’ll be making myself better everyday.” 

“I know you will, sweetheart,” Macy replied and kissed him again.


End file.
